Monkey D Luffy Committed Suicide
by gloriousmisunderstandings
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy couldn't take it anymore so he decided to end it. A death fanfic where Luffy commits suicide and is found by his family. It is also an AU and a one shot, might become a story depending on how this goes.


He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to end it. He gave life to many chances and none of them saved him. Luffy just didn't want to live anymore.

He lay still in the bath tub filled with hot water, his clothes still on, and a razor blade clutched in his hand. He had also taken an aspirin before getting into the tub. Shanks, Makino and Ace weren't home, because they had gone to Ace's collage orientation. He was completely alone, and for the first time ever in his life, he was happy to be alone. He'd rather die listening to the rain outside his bathroom window than in the presence of people.

His eyes were completely dead, a gentle look on his face. He bit his lip and his mind completely blank. Then he thought of Ace and Makino and Shanks. His family. And what they would think about him after he had passed. But he just didn't care anymore. They'd get over it. They'd move on and live happily, with the family photo kept in his adoptive parents living room and an occasional visit to his grave.

Ace wouldn't cry. He would move on from his little brothers death and keep going to collage, get a degree, a job and eventually a family. Makino might cry a few times but she'd also get over it with Shanks, a man who's to strong for his own good. Or at least, that's what Luffy thought and believed.

Luffy knew that everyone would be getting home soon so he'd better get on with it. Twirling the razor blade in his left hand he mentally prepared himself for the pain. The rain soothed him as he took a deep breath and in a vertical line, he slit his right wrist.

The pain was excruciating and he couldn't keep quiet. He cried out a few times, and gasped and panted, blinking away tears. With shaky fingers he grabbed the razor blade from his left hand and held it with his right hand. And he slit his other wrist the same way. This time he had also felt pain. Gasping and panting once more, he couldn't stop the few tears that slipped out this time.

Even with all the pain that he felt, he couldn't help but feel relieved that he felt pain at all. It proved to him that he was human.

Notice how he said "Was".

His erratic breathing finally slowed down a little bit, but he was still panting. His blood poured out of him making the water level rise, causing it to spill out. His body sank into to the slightly warm water as he calmed himself down. With a flash of a small smile gone as quickly as it came...

Monkey D. Luffy was finally dead.

-:0:-

A few hours later, Ace's orientation finally ended and they reached their house. Shanks got his keys out and opened the door for Makino and Ace. Makino stepped in first and called out "Luffy we're home".

No reply.

 _Unusual,_ Makino thought. "I'm gonna go check on Luffy".

Getting nods in reply, she started going up the stairs. She finally reached the door to Luffy's bathroom. She noticed water on the floor and more coming out from underneath the door. Sighing she knocked on his door. "Luffy there's water all over the floor, did you fall asleep again?"

Still no reply.

"Luffy". Deciding enough was enough Makino opened the door. "Luffy come on wake-"

She screamed.

Downstairs Shanks and Ace heard her scream. Their eyes flashed in concern as they run upstairs.

"MAKINO! What happen-"

The scene in front of them could kill anyone. Ace was the first one to snap out of his stupor and ran to the bathtub filled with bloody water and his little brothers pale body. Desperately trying to hold back tears, Ace picked up Luffy's body slightly. "Hey come on Luffy wake up, your fine, your fine". Shanks and Makino also snapped out of whatever daze they were in and they rushed to where Ace was.

Makino started sobbing hysterically "Oh my god! Luffy".

"God Luffy..." Shanks breathed out.

Ace picked up Luffy's body completely out of the tub and laid Luffy on his lap. Staring at his slit red wrists Ace called out to Shanks.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Shanks' eyes snapped from Luffy's body towards his other son. Looking at the desperation in his eyes, he ran out of the room going straight towards his phone.

Back at the bathroom Makino couldn't stop crying. The tears streamed down her face and weren't gonna stop anytime soon. Her eyes fixated on her adopted sons wrists, her mind not completely comprehending what had happened.

Ace lips trembled as he couldn't hold it in anymore. A few tears slipped out. His eyes trained on his little brothers pale face and parted lips. His arms tightened around the cold body in his arms. Resting his forehead against his little brothers, Ace also died a little along with his little brother.

-:0:-

 _ **This was originally going to be a one shot but I feel like making this into a story.**_

 _ **If you couldn't tell already because you didn't watch the show, this is inspired by 13 Reasons Why. I recently watched the show and I had also read the book so it's very influential for me. Yesterday I had re-watched the part in the show that showed Hannah Baker's suicide and it fucked me up all over again so my brain got to thinking about One Piece and this is the result of my messed up thoughts. Tell me if you want a full story based off of 13 Reasons Why or at least a few more chapters. I apologize in advance if this is kinda bad because I wrote it purely off of emotion. I didn't go back and change anything after I wrote and only checked for grammar. Thanks for reading the combination of my dark thoughts. I really appreciate it. :)**_

 _ **Warm water and an aspirin thin your blood out so you bleed faster.**_


End file.
